Speechless
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: [shinjixsanada] blah blah blah blah blah, and blah. Yes, that pretty much sums it up...They meet in the hospital. Yikes.


A/N: This was one request I couldn't refuse. I must apologize. XDXD 

**Speechless**

Shinji really didn't understand why, but every time he visited Tachibana in the hospital, his buchou ended up falling asleep. Tachibana snored very loudly as well, which made it hard for Shinji to continue the conversation, so at that point, he usually headed home. He also didn't understand why none of the other Fudomine players ever wanted to visit Tachibana with him. Didn't they like Tachibana? What was their problem, anyway? Really, they were so inconsiderate sometimes, hadn't their mothers ever taught them any manners? He really needed to have a talk with them about it one of these days, except that every time he tried, they ended up falling asleep. Maybe everyone on his team had developed that disease where they fell asleep at random times. That would explain a lot of things.

Shinji's thoughts were interrupted when he ran into something. On closer inspection, that something was a school uniform. A school uniform that happened to be worn by a boy, who was also wearing a baseball cap. He looked very grumpy. Why were there so many grumpy people in the world? He couldn't stand grumpy people, especially the ones that body-checked him in the streets, just because they were in a hurry to get to wherever. It wasn't his fault they were late, maybe they should start leaving their houses earlier, or get better alarm clocks so they wouldn't oversleep. That reminded him that he needed a new clock, because his was starting to make weird squeaking noises.

"Hn," said the school uniform that he'd just run into. Shinji wondered if that was an apology, or if the man was reverting back several generations into a primate-like state.

"Sorry," Shinji said. "You should really watch where you're going, though. This is a hospital, you know. There are sick people around, and if you ran into any of them you might hurt them. You could hurt a healthy person by running into them too, though, so you should look where you're going even when you're not in the hospital."

"Hn."

"Hey, I think I recognize you. Aren't you the fukubuchou of Rikkai? Your team is evil, you know. Tachibana-san is in this hospital because of that demon kid. How have you been training him? He's so violent. Violence is terrible, you know. This world is too violent. I wish we could all just learn to get along already."

Sanada opened his mouth to speak, but Shinji didn't notice. Sometimes he wondered why no one ever wanted to talk to him. He was a good listener, really.

"You should train your team to be better sports, you know. You can play a tennis match without getting injured. Sometimes accidents happen, but that was no accident. There's really no reason for Tachibana-san to be in this hospital right now. There's no reason for him to have to eat the terrible food. It's so cruel."

Sanada opened his mouth again. This time Shinji saw, but he shook his head, and cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that it's all his mother's fault for feeding him whatever for breakfast, but it's your responsibility to make sure he's playing right. It doesn't matter what he had for breakfast, what matters is peer pressure. Teenagers have it rough these days. I saw a show on TV the other night about it. Reality is harsh, and teenagers have to make so many rough choices. It makes me wonder about what the world is going to be like in ten years. What do my children have to look forward to? Not that I will definitely have children in ten years or anything."

"I have to go," Sanada said.

"I think I'd be a good father, though. I would make sure that my kids weren't violent and that they didn't feel pressured by their peers. I would give them my love and support always, even when they mess up, which they're sure to because of the way the world is."

"I have to --"

"Do something? Yes, I think we should all do something. Kids should help other kids, right? So don't let Kirihara hurt anybody else."

"I won't," Sanada said. He sounded so sincere. There was even a pained look on his face. Wow, what a nice guy. He wasn't as evil as some of his team, obviously.

"I'm glad to know that you understand what I'm talking about. I'm also glad that you're not asleep. Everyone has been falling asleep on me lately. Do you know why that could be?"

"Not a clue," Sanada replied. His face was in his hands, though, so it was a little mumbled.

"You shouldn't talk into your hands," Shinji told him. "It's hard to hear you. I hate people who mumble. I also hate people who talk too much. They go on and on, and never stop, and it's really annoying, because --"

To Shinji's surprise, Sanada grabbed him by the shoulders, and kissed him roughly and passionately. It was a long, drawn-out kiss, and Shinji found that he thoroughly enjoyed it. When Sanada finally let him go, he realized that he was shocked speechless for the first time in his entire life. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no words came out.

Sanada had a distinctly relieved look on his face. Shinji thought that he must have been suppressing feelings for him for a long time, or else why would he look that relieved? Sanada should have said something about it earlier, Shinji really didn't mind. Sanada was quite sexy after all, and a very good kisser to boot. Shinji felt quite content about life, at that point. So content, in fact, that he felt his vocal chords returning to normal.

"I just want you to know that wherever this relationship goes, I want to be seme," Shinji said.

He was surprised once more as Sanada fainted; but not so surprised that he was shocked speechless. He didn't think that would ever happen again.

Sanada was more than welcome to try, though.


End file.
